Luigi vs Diddy Kong
Luigi vs Diddy Kong is Peep4Life's seventeenth DBX! Description Season 2 Episode 2! Super Mario Bros. vs Donkey Kong! Dependable Nintendo sidekicks battle for supremacy. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Luigi was in the jungle, where he was confronted by several Koopas and Goombas. Luigi kicked a Koopa shell which disappeared into some plants where a loud shriek could be heard. Diddy Kong emerged from the plants clutching his foot. He glared at Luigi who tried to apologize. But Diddy had none of it and fired from his peanut popgun. Luigi ducked behind a log. "Oh no..." he complained. Here we go! ''' Fireballs and peanuts collided. Turns out fire is stronger and Diddy was forced to leap to the trees, clinging to vines. Diddy Kong leaped at Luigi and started whacking his head. Luigi struggled to shake Diddy off and tried to headbutt a tree to move him. Unfortunately, Diddy foresaw this and moved, allowing Luigi to smack his head against the unforgiving trunk. Diddy then slapped Luigi across the face with a banana skin.Luigi wiped off the skin and threw it back at Diddy. The monkey leaped over it but Luigi hit a super jump punch, launching Diddy Kong into the sky. Diddy felt the pain but he landed in a tree, where he was safe. Luigi took out his hammer and chose to bring Diddy's hiding place down. After three strikes, the trunk snapped and the tree fell over, exposing its contents. Luigi was confused when he saw no sign of Diddy Kong but felt a presence on his back. Diddy slapped the head of Luigi but this was countered when Luigi used his cyclone attack to launch Kong into a rock.Luigi then grabbed his propeller suit to take the battle to higher ground. Both participants reached the tree tops and exchanged fireballs and peanuts. Diddy got the advantage when he kicked the branch beneath Luigi's foot and forced him to temporarily stop. Diddy kicked and clawed Luigi's face and even used some twigs to his advantage, hitting Luigi in the ribs with them. Luigi tried to use a super star which Diddy slapped away from his hand and the power up fell harmlessly to the floor. Luigi did, however, manage to fly up and fire enough fireballs at the tree to send Diddy into a freefall. Luigi landed next to him and kicked him into a branch before attempting a green missile. He launched himself, but Diddy flipped over him and Luigi's head crashed hard. Diddy fired a peanut right into Luigi's face and then slapped his hat off his head. Luigi connected with a cyclone, pushing Kong back but the relentless monkey was back on him again. He flipped and was ready to latch onto Luigi's head, but he was suckered in and Luigi hit a super jump punch, sending Diddy Kong head first into the branch above. Diddy then applied his jetpack to escape but Luigi sent a shot of electricity into it and destroyed it, sending Diddy spiraling out of control. Diddy landed in a heap before Luigi used a ground pound on his gut. Diddy struggled to his feet, leaping from tree to tree but Luigi watched his every move. Diddy was just about to grab the trunk when a hammer was slammed right into his head, crushing his skull against the tree.Luigi put the hammer back away and cried out: "Luigi number 1!" before deciding to get out as he heard the roars of bigger creatures headed his way. '''DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Sidekick' themed DBXs Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights